Broken Hearts
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Blaine's father makes him pick between his family and Kurt. Blaine picks Kurt. Burt and Carol find Blaine on their doorstep late in the night, soaked from the rain. Will they be able to help Blaine? Will Burt confront Blaine's father? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Because I've been doing so poorly with keeping up my fics. I know I don't need another story but I need to feel creative again, lol.**

"I don't want you seeing him," Mr Anderson snapped. Blaine had just told his parents that he was dating Kurt. Blaine swallowed. He didn't expect the congratulations and happy reactions that Burt and Carol gave Kurt, but he didn't expect this either.

"Dad," Blaine said in a forced calm tone. "He's my boyfriend-"

"DON'T use that word in my house!" Mr. Anderson suddenly roared. Blaine watched his mother shrink back when his tone rose. He hated seeing his mother afraid like that. Tears filled his eyes.

"Why not? It's true!"

"Because I won't have a fucking fairy for a son!" Mr. Anderson snarled. "You're confused. You've been confused before. That was part of the reason that we sent you to Dalton, so you could deal with that confusion."

"I'm not confused!"

He saw the dangerous flame spark in his father's eyes. But Blaine didn't care, he was so so tired of hiding from his family when he was out to everyone else. He was tired of being terrified of his father.

"I won't stop dating Kurt! I've never felt anything like this from anyone. And you know what? Even if you managed to break us up, which you won't, it won't change the fact that I'm still gay-"

A hard smack across the face interrupted Blaine. He felt the ring of his father's finger cut at his lip. Mrs. Anderson whimpered. Blaine stood there, frozen, and his body shook.

"It's either us," Mr. Anderson said slowly. "Or that fairy."

Blaine flinched at Kurt being called a fairy by his own flesh and blood. As much as he hated his father he was somewhat desperate for his sense of approval too, which confused him greatly. Tears of anger and hurt stung his eyes. He couldn't believe his father was making him choose like that.

"Bill." His mother spoke up, shock in her own voice.

"Stay out of this Linda," Mr. Anderson snapped. "I know what's best."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Snarled Blaine. This is also why he didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave his mother in the hands of this monster, even though she often just watched as his father would beat him in the past. But Mr. Anderson never hit him in the face before, he was far too smart to leave bruising where people would see it.

He stood there, shaking. He couldn't say he'd go back to them, and leave Kurt. The idea of it repulsed him and yet he still couldn't believe that his own father was kicking him out. Rage filled deep inside him at how unjustly unfair his father was being. How cruel he was to his family. His knuckles curled into a tight ball.

Mr. Anderson stared at him, surprised by Blaine's outburst but resumed his glare.

"I'm waiting for a response," his father spat.

"Bill," Blaine's mother pleaded. "Bill you don't mean this."

"Yes I do! I'm not about to have a faggot for a son!"

Blaine winced at the choice of words. His mother quickly became quiet.

"Well? What is it?" His father, if you would call him that, snapped.

Blaine tried to still the panic rumble in the pit of his stomach. If he left where would he go? But he couldn't stay here.

He swallowed.

"I pick him," he said softly, and his eyes blinked back hot angry tears. Mr. Anderson stared at him, shock in his face. Apparently he thought that Blaine wouldn't dare defy him.

"What was that?" Mr. Anderson hissed.

"I PICK HIM!" Blaine shouted louder. Anger rose from deep inside. "I pick him! I'd rather be his boyfriend then your son!" He added for good measure. His father advanced towards him. Blaine's instinct was to cower, like he did in the past. But he straightened himself up, determined to be unafraid for a change. "And when I leave," he added, determined to control his voice. "Everyone will know the kind of monster you really are." He pointed to the scar that had now formed on his face, as well as a bruise. "And this time I won't try and cover for you."

He and Mr. Anderson stared each other down for a few moments. Mrs. Anderson sobbed quietly in the corner.

"You have 5 minutes to get the hell out of here," Mr. Anderson snarled. Blaine knew he meant it.

His body shook as he stuffed what he could into his suitcase. His favorite clothes, important pictures. A handful of books and a few cds and movies. And, of course, his guitar. His father hovered over him as he packed. Blaine's eyes brimmed with tears as he heard his mother sobbing while he got ready to leave. But they were tears of hurt and anger. She wasn't even _trying _to fight his father on this. she was just accepting it.

"And don't think you can come crawling back!" Mr. Anderson bellowed as he slunk out of the house. He cringed as he heard his father yell that from behind him. It was dark now, and it had started to rain. He was glad he picked his winter jacket with a hood on it. He zipped it as he walked down the empty road. His body was mixed with so many emotions he could barely think straight. His face was wet with a mixture of tear stains and rain. He shivered, cold despite the warmth the jacket gave him.

He came to the end of the block and looked at both directions helplessly. He turned left, towards the Hummels. He had no other place really to go. By the time he got to Kurt's house he was soaking wet and shivered like crazy. He had walked many many miles to get there and he was so exhausted he could barely stand straight. He knew it was late, past midnight. But he didn't want to spend the night in the rain.

He rang the doorbell. Silence, and then the thudding of the staires. He heard Burt's voice muttered behind the door.

"Who the hell would be here at this time of the night?"

The door opened and both stood Burt and Carol. They stared at him in utter shock for there stood Blaine, drenched from head to toe and who had a suitcase with him.

"Blaine?"Carol gasped in horror.

"What...what are you doing here son?" Burt asked, trying to hide how shocked he was. Blaine's shoulders suddenly shook. He couldn't stop from crying.

"I'm sorry," he babbled. "I'm so sorry for coming so late. I had no where else to go..."

"It's okay Blaine," Carol said quickly, tears in her own eyes as she saw this young man in such a horrible state.

"They kicked me out," added Blaine helplessly and her hand flew to her mouth. It was then Burt saw the scar that had some red to it on Blaine's face. Burt sucked in his breath.

"I had no where else to go," Blaine repeated, obviously traumatized by what happened.

"Oh honey please come in,come in," Carol said and quickly ushered Blaine inside. "Here, let me take off that coat," she added. Blaine, as his hands shook, took of his soaked jacket. Carol carefully hung it on the coat hanger, unsure of what else to do with it, even though it dripped water onto the floor.

"I'll get some blankets and a pillow," Burt added.

"And maybe one of Kurt's old pajamas," Carol suggested. "Boy needs something to sleep in," she added.

"I have some in my suitcase," Blaine began, even though he knew how soaked his suitcase was at the moment. He just prayed his pictures were protected enough from the rain. And he his guitar. He dreaded to see what they looked like as he set them down in the corner. Carol shook her head.

"They probably got wet from the rain," she said, his thoughts echoed. "This'll be fine," she added and glanced at Burt who quickly nodded.

He didn't argue and was still in shock at what had just happened Would Blaine's parents really kick him out? Truth be told, he had no idea what they were like. Blaine never liked talking about them and always changed the subject when Kurt asked about them. Now he knew why. He quietly snuck into Kurt's room. He smiled as he saw his son sound asleep, curled in a comfortable position in his bed. As softly as he could he opened one of the drawers and grabbed some pj's. He knew Kurt would be unable to go back to sleep if he knew Blaine was here. And he had a feeling Blaine was too wound up and too much in shock to really talk about it.

When he came back downstairs Carol had taken Blaine into to bathroom so he could rinse some of the clothes in the sink. She took the pj's and knocked on the door for Blaine to take them.

As they waited Burt got the couch as ready as he could.

"What are we going to do?" Carol whispered to him. "I've never been in this kind of situation before."

"Neither have I,' Burt said softly. "We'll just take this one step at a time. Blaine can't sleep outside."

"Of course not," Carol agreed.

"How about you get some hot chocolate or tea ready for him?" Burt suggested. "I'm sure he could use a warm drink to relax with."

Carol nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. Blaine came out, and tried to calm his nerves as well as how badly shook up he really was.

"Carol's making you a warm drink," Burt said and Blaine nodded as he cleared his throat and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you," he finally whispered. "It'll just be one night, I promise-"

"No, it's going to be as long as you need," Burt said sharply. "We'll just take it one day at a time, okay?"

Blaine nodded, afraid that if he spoke again tears would errupt.

"Can...I ask what...happened?" Burt slowly asked. Blaine bit his lip and opened his mouth. Just as he feared the tears started to fall. Burt felt awkward, unsure of what do to, but placed his hand around Blaine's shoulder as the young man's body shook with agony.

"I just wanted him to accept me for who I am." Burt managed to hear which caused him to inhale sharply and hold onto Blaine tighter. Carol slowly came into the room with some hot chocolate and stood in the doorway as she watched her husband hold Blaine as Blaine sobbed onto his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review!**

After a while both Burt and Carol went up to their bedroom.

"What are we going to do, Burt?" Carol asked as they got into their bed.

"I don't know,"Burt admitted. "But I think tomorrow I first need to hear the whole story from him and we'll take it from there."

Carol nodded and tears sparked in her eyes.

"I can't believe that someone would kick their child out of their home," she said with a whimper.

"Neither ca I," he admitted. "Did you see the bruise and scar?" He added darkly.

She nodded, even though it pained her.

They slowly got into their beds. Burt's mind couldn't be shut off. He kept on picturing Blaine on their doorstep, soaked from head to toe. He closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt awkward in the Hummel-Hudson residence. He too had trouble going to the warm drink helped his body was incredibly tense. Finally he drifted off into a troubled sleep.<p>

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His father loomed over him and snatched the magazine out of his hand. Blaine's body shook as his father stared at the shirtless men in front of him. "What the hell is this piece of crap?" _

_Blaine trembled at his anger. Mr. Anderson grabbed Blaine and started to twist his arm behind his back. Blaine yelped, tears in his eyes._

_"What did I tell you about bringing those fag magazines into this house? You shouldn't even be THINKING about that disgusting shit. I will NOT have a queer for a son! You hear me?" His voice was low and dangerous and next to Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered and moaned in pain._

_"You're hurting me," he pleaded, even though he didn't know why he bothered to. His father seemed to like it when he hurt Blaine._

_"As long as you live under MY house you will obey MY rules and if I see you looking at that kind of filth again!" He twisted his arm some more and Blaine screamed when a bone suddenly snapped. Sharp heated pain filled him and he shouted out lout again in utter agony. His father dropped his arm. His wrist now hung at an awkward angle._

_"Damn it," he snarled and Blaine held it in his other hand tenderly as tears rolled down his face. He was sure his wrist was broken._

_"I have to go to the hospital..." He said, his voice trembled. _

_"You're not going anywhere,". Mr. Anderson snapped and Blaine stared at him._

_"But my wrist..."_

_"Make your own damned sling," Mr. Anderson shot back at him. "And drown yourself in pills for all I care. We don't have the money for a trip to the hospital. Besides it was your own damned fault." Blaine blinked back shocked tears. He couldn't believe what his father was actually denying him._

_"What..."_

_"You pushed me, if you hadn't been looking at that trash none of this would have happened. If you decided to be STRAIGHT none of this would have happened. You've dug your grave. Now you have to lay in it." Blaine knew the money thing was pure and utter bullshit. They had a lot more money than most people, seeing how his father was a doctor. His father was just utterly and honestly refusing his son treatment. He was making sure his son stayed injured so his son knew exactly who was in charge. More tears fell from his face._

_"Stop sobbing," his father added with a dangerous growl. "It's not that bad. Go find your mother, she'll take care of it."_

_Blaine bit his lip and his body shook as he held his broken wrist and walked slowly down the stairs, still in shock over what had happened._

It was morning when Blaine had woken. He heard Kurt's voice in the kitchen.

"Do you know what happened exactly?"

"No he was too upset to talk," Burt's voice replied. He slowly looked around. He had almost forgotten where he was. Oh right, his dad had kicked him out. He felt a lump in his throat as he stood up. His hair has more curls which always happened when he woke. He almost stumbled into the kitchen.

All eyes were on him. Finn was even down there and looked rather awkward. They all did. Kurt went over and kissed him on the lips. The touch comforted him almost and he was a little surprised by how spontaneous it was.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt finally asked. Blaine was relieved to know that Kurt didn't seem upset that he wasn't woken up that night.

"Okay," he mumbled and cleared his throat. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I'll try and find a place today, I'll leave now.."

"No!" All of them, including Finn, said quickly.

"You're not going anywhere," Burt said sternly.

"I...but it's rude for me to barge in here like this, uninvited..."

"You're ALWAYS invited here," Kurt quickly assured him and squeezed his shoulder. He jerked away, as he remembered his dream and the slap on the face. He didn't like to be touched at the moment. Kurt noticed the jerk and frowned

"What Kurt said," Burt replied. "Besides I'm not about to send you off into the streets by yourself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"None of us would," Carol added. Blaine bit his lip, still awkward about staying there.

"Dude you can sleep on the air mattress that's in my room," Finn offered. Kurt mouthed a silent thank you to his brother. Blaine didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to this kindness from family members.

"Come sweetie," Carol said suddenly. "Have some breakfast." It was then he noticed the chocolate chip pancakes and french toast.

"Kurt said those were your two favorite breakfast foods," she added. He blinked back tears. He couldn't remember the last time his mother cooked him food.

"Thank you," he mumbled and sat down. As he glanced around the family that stood in front of him he began to wonder if things might turn out okay.


End file.
